Red Eyes of Violence
by vodka on fire
Summary: A cautionary tale; may it never become truth.


The following is completely fictitious and has no bearing on real events, any similarity is purely accidental. Thnx for reading and let me know what you think.

Red Eyes of Violence

They say hindsight is always twenty-twenty; I don't know if that's the case here but it certainly seems we have made a grievous error. Before you damn us as devils listen to our tale and remember we had not the benefit of your sight.

At four thirty in the afternoon the body of Harry Chilles was discovered outside of Sunnybrook Elementary. He had been strangled; his face spoke the horror that had befallen him. The body had been found by his twin, Henry Chilles. Upon questioning, the police officer noted that Henry was strangely unconcerned with his twin's death. The twelve year old was formally charged for the murder of his brother the next day. The case wasn't all that strong; the prosecution could find no motive for such action.

Harry Chilles was your typical child. He was of average height and average build. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a face that reminded you of every single person you had ever met. He was one of those faces that melted in perfectly with any crowd.

Henry on the other hand stood out in any crowd. His blond curls reached to his shoulders and his soft features spoke of a calmness that rivalled that of the long lived elves in their beautiful gardens. Yet his most remarkable features were his eyes. They were a rarity, indeed they were unique. They shone with a fierce red that was unrivalled in the history of man. Any who had stared into those eyes found themselves thinking of the most gruesome deaths and most disturbing acts of senseless violence. It was the contradiction that haunted this poor boy that made him so unforgettable. He was undoubtedly beautiful, but one could no look upon his eyes but see only pain and suffering. The boy seemed unaware of this contradiction, or if he was aware he showed no sign of it.

Henry took the accusation of murdering his brother in stride. Those who knew him would say it was the first time they had seen him even widen his eyes but to the inspectors it seemed cold hearted. During the arraignment Henry pled not guilty and the trial date was set for two months later. In the meanwhile, Henry was released into the custody of his parents.

Mr. Chilles was so overwrought with grief at the loss of his son he seemed unaware of Henry's arrest. Mrs. Chilles, unable to cope with the though of one of her son's murdering the other, decided that nothing had happened and acted as if Harry was gone on some journey. Whispers of the murder were all over the town and by the time the trial arrived the town was in an uproar.

The trial was short, neither the prosecution nor the defence were able to prove anything. In any fair trial Henry should have been acquitted, but this was no fair trial; his eyes made the jury see only the horror of death within him. Many members of the jury claimed they were held in a frightful trance; seeing horrific scenes of violence play out before their eyes. Henry Chilles was sentenced to imprisonment in a juvenile facility until the age of eighteen at which point he would be transferred to death row.

On the nineteenth of November 1867, Henry was executed. A week later Mrs. Chilles was found dead in her bed; she had taken a substantial number of sleeping pills and some stiff vodka. Mr. Chilles fell ill and died shortly afterwards.

. Charlie Lineal, a mass murderer, had, upon being caught on a separate murder case, supplied a full list of his victims. This list included Harry Chilles. Henry was given an official pardon in the paper work; his name was cleared.

It did not help those twelve members of the jury to find they had sent an innocent twelve-year-old to jail. It did not help Henry to have a piece of paper say he was innocent. It did not help the Chilles's that their son was pardoned. They were dead. A whole family destroyed because twelve people couldn't get past a pair of red eyes.

I ask you know to judge us not in hatred but in pity for we shall never forget the day we condemned that boy to death, that innocent boy. All because of his eyes…


End file.
